User blog:DamonDraco/General Rules
These are the rules created by the admins of the One Piece Fan Wiki, having any problem? Talk with User:DamonDraco, User:Yuurei Dark, User:Zeon1 or User:Grandfire. This is currently under construction. Welcome Welcome to the One Piece Fan Wiki! The place where you work on your own characters and your own fanfictions based off the One Piece Universe. Everyone is able to shown their own work to the rest of the community here. And like every Fanon Wikia, this one has its rules. The Rules Simple Rules #Be civil with the others every time. #Ask the admins for help in their talk page, they have some free time, guiding newbies is the their work too. #Don't be rude with anyone, this includes normal users and admins which means there can't be trolling someone's else work, people who do it will receive a warning and if they keep it they will be banned for a certain time. #Do your work properly, decent and clear descriptions of whatever you are writing, check your grammar before posting so others can understand what you have written. #Don't undo a edit, sometimes those edits can be positive edits, reverting them is too painful specially for the ones who have written a lot. However if its clearly a vandalism feel free to undo it and state in the edit summary "Just reverting a vandalism". #No frontal attacks, don't say someone is idiot or stupid. In the other hand, stay calm and say what they have done of wrong, and if it is wrong. #Don't forget to sign in when leaving a message on someone's talk page. #When editing, hit the preview button to check if everything is ok before posting the article. #Don't use terribly edited images or bad video game pics (graphic based). #Be cautious on what races or species you create. One Piece has some incredible creatures but remember its one of the Series most close to Logic. Canon Compatibility Obviously we will follow the Canon One Piece Verse to a certain extent. #'No contradictions towards Canon' - No one will arrive and destroy the Yonkous, no one will arrive and destroy the entire Marine forcing them into something or whatever, here we will try our best to never touch the Canonverse. #'Be sure the articles follow the default' - Be sure to follow the default of the OPverse, characters uses swords, spears, guns, haki and whatever, they don't use Magic or have Super Cells that give them Superhuman Abilities, you must keep things within the reason of the One Piece verse. #'No canon interaction' - As the name is suggesting, you won't be able to interact with most of the characters of the Canonverse such as your crew can't meet the Straw Hat Crew, and that will be a forever no. #'Not too much Gorish' - This is One Piece, not a horror show, many pirates/marines/whatever do it in the Series, but you can't surpass the Line and go massacring everyone. #'Nothing related to Religion' - We can't have deities such as Gods, Angels, Demons or anything like that, however characters with Demonic Appearances such as Ceaser Clown are allowed. #'No Relatives to Canon Characters' - As the name suggests there won't be any Monkey D. Freds, Roronoa Namis, or even Donquixote James. The creation of any character related to Canon Characters is prohibited, be it blood or be it marriage, extending to a romantic envolvement, your character can't have a crush or anything lovely towards Robin by an example. This breaks canon. No fathers, daughters, sons, aunts, uncles, mothers, ancestors, foster anything, or things like this. Characters related to Canon Characters will be give a warning, and if not removed the information in one day, they will be deleted. By keeping on doing this, the user will be banned for a certain time from the wiki. Asking an admin about making a relative to a Canon Character won't help anyway. #'Not too Overpowered Characters' - Don't make too Overpowered characters, your character isn't able to take down an entire branch of marines with one finger or defeating the 3 Admirals with his hands tied, characters like this will receive a warning and if the user keep on putting this with his future characters, he will be banned. #'No Rank substitutes' - We won't be putting another Leader for the Revolutionaries or another Staff Chief. We won't be substituting Sakazuki in the Fleet Admiral Office for another character, same goes for the Admirals and the Yonkous. #'No Pirate Kings' - The only Pirate King was Gol D. Roger, and the future one will be Monkey D. Luffy, we are following the canon right! #'Bounties needs to be fair' - The highest bounty we've seen in canon was 550,000,000 of Whitebeard 1st Commander Portgas D. Ace, however here we've put the limit to 600,000,000, however just because this is the limit, it doesn't mean any of your characters can have it easily, you need a fair reason, not a meh reason like "Took an entire city down and killed everyone". You need fair reasons that are within reach of your character. #'Creating New Races' - Beware with the creation of new races, don't create things like Gods or Titans, be creative! #'Pic Claiming' - If someone is already using a pic, then I'm sorry, you can't use that pic, like if someone is using Natsu hughing Lucy, then you can't use it, however you can use one where Natsu is on a different position. Also, users can't pick some image of another user and color it differently, it won't change the situation. #'No Canon Images' - Basically we aren't allowed to use any images of the series. If used the user will receive a warning about removing it and if he/she keeps doing it, they will be banned for a certain time. #'Shichibukai' - There won't be things like "Defeated that Shichibukai and gained this and this", with this the Admins will choose the new Fanon Shichibukai, someone must show their character and 2 admins will look into it to see if the character fits the Shichibukai Office. #'Will of the D '- Okay I know many of us like the will of the D but we will limit it to three characters since that's the max number they've putten by family such as Luffy, Dragon and Garp (Ace does not count on this family as he is adopted) and, Ace Gold and Rogue so on. Come on people you can make badass chars without the Will of the D look at Shanks, Sabo and Whitebeard! #'Devil Fruit' - Yeah Devil Fruits are one of the most epic things in OP, but still... these need to make sense. Don't just go around creating random fruits such as Magic Magic Fruit. Not without a proper reasoning. Along with these if you want a special devil fruit added to the list of unique or special , simply ask one of the admins they will try and answer as quick as they can. In order for someone to create a Special Devil Fruit, they will need to make a reasoning for it, therefore a proper power. The Do's and Don'ts How to Act Editing Permission Banning Simply, those who break those rules above one time, will receive a warning, and if they keep disturbing the peace, they will be sent to Impel Down for a certain amount of time! Category:Blog posts